SOS
by animelover171
Summary: SOS is a school for supernatural beings. There's the Naturals, those born with their powers. Experiments, those who gained powers through some sick scientists experiments. Then finally, the Accidentals, beings that became supernatural through another, like being bit by a warewolf, or something like that. This is called School of Supernatural, a place where they can be free, sort of


**SOS**

**School of Supernatural**

**Full summary; SOS is a school, more specifically, a school for supernatural beings. You have your Naturals, beings that are born with their gifts, for it runs in the family. There's the Experiments where through human experimentation by some freak bastard, you yourself, are turned into a freak of some kind. And last but not least, there's your Accidentals. The Accidentals a beings that became supernatural through another. Like you got bit by a ware wolf and turned into on on the next full moon, or something like that. This school is a place where us beings can roam around freely without fear of something going wrong. It's true paradise for us. And this place my friends, is called the School of Supernatural.**

**A;N/ Real quick, in the first few chapters we'll be seeing bits and pieces of Sakura's past as well as the present timeline. Okay, now enjoy!**

**Prologue;**

Sakura's Past and New School

_It's the year 1714 and things couldn't have been more complicated for me. My mother and father have been trying to arrange a marriage for me and no matter how many times I scare off a man who wishes to court me another one just seems to pop up!_

_I was in my room allowing the maid, Aoi, to tighten the corset my mother bought for me. It was unbelievably tight it was getting hard to breathe. _

"_Now Sakura dear, try to be nice with this one okay, he seems like a nice young man to marry into the family." My mother told me as she stood off to the side, looking at me through the mirror._

_I gave a tight lipped smile as Aoi fished up with the corset and was now working on my dress. I watched through the mirror as my mother walked over to my dresser and picked up the red ribbon that was supposed to go in my hair. She walked over and started tying it in my hair._

"_He's wealthy too."_

_I gasped and made a move to turn my head only to regret it a second later._

_I winced as she pulled out some strands of hair but after she was done I smiled a little, completely ignoring the mention of the man's wealth. The bow fit perfectly with my red dress. According to my mother it was one of the finest in England. I mentally scoffed in my head as I tried to breathe better. Women in London must have learned not to breathe!_

_My mother held my hand tightly as she smiled at me. I smiled back, although it was fake, not that she'd notice._

"_Mom I don't want to get married I'm not even 18 yet." I said as I turned to look at her._

"_Sakura, when I was 16 I was in the process of being courted by your father, married by 17 and had given birth to you at 18!" she said, placing her hands on her hips._

"_Not everyone is the same as you mother!" I shouted at her, raising my voice._

_All was quiet in the room when we heard someone at the door._

"_We can discuss this later, but for now we must go down and have diner, it's rude to keep our guest waiting." she said before straightening herself out a bit and walked out the door._

_I nodded as I took a deep breath before starting down the stairs, hoping, praying for at least one thing to go right today._

* * *

><p>I let out an exasperated sigh as I looked at SOS, the school I'd be staying at for the next four or so years. This ought to be fun!<p>

Note the sarcasm.

I pulled into the parking lot with my black Audi SUV. One of my best friends was sitting next to me in my car, the other in the back.

"So, this is it huh? Doesn't look like much to me." I turned to look at Kin.

"Are you kidding me? This place has like, seven buildings and more than half of them have two floors!"

All of a sudden my other friend who was sitting in the back shoved between us.

"Who gives a damn about how many floors there are in the school or how many buildings? Can you believe that this school is actually made for us supernatural beings? We don't have to be afraid of loosing control of ourselves here; it's actually _made_ for us!"

Tayuya exclaimed, also looking as the school through the windshield. I smiled at them both.

"Well, what're we waiting for, an invitation? Let get our shit and go!" I told them while getting out of my car and walking over to the trunk before popping it open. I grabbed my duffle bag and moved out of the way to let Kin and Tayuya get their bags. We all walked through the front entrance and gaped all around us, it was huge!

There were chandeliers on the ceiling and paintings on the walls of all the previous head masters of the school, starting with Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Uzumaki and finally, Tsunade Senju, the first female headmaster ever. The place was all around gorgeous!

We strode up to the front desk where a woman was talking on the phone.

"Excuse me… Guren?" I asked looking at her name tag for her name only for her to point to the principles office.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever." I said before walking where she pointed and knocked on the door.

We heard loud noises coming from the inside before everything quieted down. I looked to Kin and Tayuya for a second to which they just shrugged their shoulders to.

"Come in!" We heard before I slightly pushed open the door.

"Don't just stand there, get in here!" we walked in and saw the woman who's known far and wide throughout the supernatural world, Tsunade Senju. Also known as the absolute best healer in the world.

"Sakura, Kin, Tayuya! It's good to see you all after so long!" she proclaimed standing up.

"It's only been a year Tsunade." I told her laughing as she came and gave us hugs.

"Well it's been a long time for me!" she said huffing before walking back to her desk. "Well I'm going to assume this means you three will be attending school here?"

"No Tsunade, we come here with all our stuff just to say hi!"

"Hey! No back talking!"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Well, do we get our schedules and our room keys now or what?"

Tsunade glared at the ever so impatient Tayuya before going through the drawers in her desk and came back with an 'ah ha!' holding three keys and envelopes in her hands.

"Sorry girls but with the way things are already arranged you wont be sharing a room together."

"What! But you promised!"

"Well maybe if you girls weren't three weeks late you'd have gotten what you all wanted!"

We all shared a look before smiling.

"I don't even want to know what you girls did in those three weeks, just grab your shit and get outta my office! Don't worry about your classes today, they're almost over anyway, just go in tomorrow." and with those parting words we left. As we got back to the front desk the lady, who was still on the phone, handed us maps of the whole school.

"Alright, let's see… Tayuya you're over here in the red building, room 249, your roommates are Ino and Temari, Kin you're in blue building, room 309 with roommates Matsuri and Tenten, and I'm in green building, room 207and I am roommates with Konan and Hinata."

"Damn, were all over the place." Tayuya complained.

"I know! Ugh! This is going to take forever." Kin said grumbling.

"How about we meet up later today, after we've settled in and met our room mates?" Kin suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I said looking in the direction of where the green building is in.

"Yup." Tayuya said, already walking towards red building.

Kin shrugged her shoulders as she too began her trek towards blue building. I sighed now that I was alone and began my walk to my dorm room, wherever that may be.

After a long agonizing twenty minutes I finally found my room.

On the second floor room 207, using the key Tsunade gave me I opened the door. It was nice and roomy inside. A sofa was the first thing I saw, right in front of a large window along with a love seat to the right and a single reclining lounge chair to the left. The second thing was a door way that leads to the kitchen, standard with the sink, stove, fridge, microwave and dishwasher. This was more like an apartment than anything else. After setting down my luggage by the recliner I walked down a hallway and reached a hallway with four doors, two on either side.

I opened the first one and walked into a white room, looking around I saw several picture frames of men dressed in black cloaks with red clouds outlined in white. There was one woman with amber eyes and blue hair in the middle of them all, so I'm going to assume that this would be her room. Seeing a few pieces of paper on a desk I walked in and saw the name Konan sprawled on the top. Konan, so this is her. Her bed had red satin sheets with a black comforter on top and a dresser made of mahogany wood, all in all a nice room.

I wonder who my other roommate is?

With this question in mind I walked to the room next to Konans' and saw the bathroom. It was big and spacious with a bathtub big enough to fit two to three people, a pristine white sink and toilet with a towel rack beside the shower. I gave a small frown, this wasn't the room I was looking for but it's nice to know where the bathroom is at now.

Walking to the room directly across the bathroom, completely ignoring my roommates privacy, was a light purple room, almost lavender. Inside was just the same as the other room, Konan's bedroom, only more girly with flowers by her window and a small art set next to her bed covered in navy blue sheets. I walked over to some shelves and looked at her own pictures; the most were ones of a girl with indigo colored hair and lavender eyes, a man with a white trench coat and glasses and the last man with brown hair and eyes with two red upside down triangles on either of his cheeks with sharp canines, he had a puppy on his head.

I believe it's safe to say this is Hinata and her room.

The only room left was the one next to Hinata's, across from Konan, and diagonal from the bathroom.

Walking into a plain white room with practically nothing in it, I frowned.

I'd have to buy everything of my own. The only thing in here was a worn down dresser that looked like it was about to fall apart if I blew on it too hard and a twin sized bed, too small for me, my feet would probably hang off the edge. What the hell was Tsunade thinking?

Well, I suppose I could just use my powers… but that would give me a major head ache. Oh well, I have to be able to sleep somewhere, right?

I sighed as I closed my eyes and took down my mental barrier. Not a second later I quickly though up of a nice full sized bed and a dresser that wasn't an inch from collapsing. So after my new furniture replaced the old ones I smiled in triumph.

Just as I was about to put up my barrier again I paused, should I really put it back up? I might want to keep it down so I would know who my enemy here is.

With that thought in mind I left my mental barrier down.

Looking around my room I snapped my fingers and walked back into the living room and grabbed my luggage and brought them back to my room. After everything had finally been put away I plopped down on my bed and winced at the scratchy feeling of the cloth, really? I couldn't have thought up bed sheets? Or pillows? Or… blankets.

I mentally slapped myself. I groaned as I stood up and walked out of the room. I'm just going to buy them. After walking out of green building and into the parking lot I got into my Audi SUV and started the car. Maybe I should trade in my Audi for my other car? I mean, it was nice to have for the moving in here and all but I would like one a bit smaller.

With that thought in mind I drove to the car dealership once I got there I traded my Audi SUV for my Ford Evos Mustang with butterfly doors. I sighed as I inhaled that new car sent.

"Thanks Jack!" I told the man who sold me the car a few months back.

"No problem Sakura, just promise me you'll take care of her, yeah?"

I smirked as I rubbed my hands on the steering wheel.

"Oh I promise." I told him before peeling out of the parking lot and drove to the nearest store to buy the few necessities for my room.

After pulling into the parking lot I opened up my door a grinned when the doors opened up instead of out.

'I'll never get used to that.' I though as I walked into the store and went to the home improvement section.

I looked for bed sheets and when I found them my eyes immediately darted to white satin sheets. Walking over to them I felt the fabric and nearly melted. Sleeping in these would be like sleeping on clouds, in other words it would be heaven. I quickly looked for the right size and nearly cried when I found the last one in full. I quickly snatched it when I saw an old woman about to grab it.

She looked startled when I grabbed it so quickly and ran away. There was no way I was about to get in a fight with some old lady over bed sheets. I would win of course, but that would mean me fighting and old woman! A senior citizen!

I shook my head and I continued walking around the store. After picking up some golden curtains, pillows, extra blankets and a two bean bag chairs along with a couple of picture frames I went to pay for everything.

The cashier gave me a once over before cringing in disgust. He had that look on his face that said 'She can't afford this, she's too poor'. And needless to say I got pissed.

"Is this everything for you?" he asked in a bored tone while swiping some of my items on the scanner.

"Two packs of cigarettes too please." He scowled at me.

"You have to be eighteen for those." He bit out. I also scowled at him before showing him my ID that showed I was 22 years old. I might have been a year or two younger when I became immortal but hell, I can certainly pass for 22 if I so wanted to, which I did so I can even buy alcoholic drinks from this bastard, Tsunade would be damn proud too.

Looking at it a bit skeptically he scoffed before getting what I had asked for.

"Your total comes to $74.80." whipping out my card I swiped it and punched in my pin number and smirked at the cashiers shocked expression when it said approved.

Grabbing my things I smiled and waved at him before walking out the store and into the parking lot and walked towards my car.

Well, the day has been good so far, I just hope it stays that way.


End file.
